


Slip Between The Sheets

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Cuddling & Snuggling, Discovery, Feels, Hopeful Ending, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Magic, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Not Canon Compliant, POV Alternating, Pining, Pining Loki (Marvel), Sharing a Bed, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki knew it was wrong. It was a betrayal of trust. He was betraying the person he cared about most in the universe.But, all Loki wanted was to hold the man he loved and he knew Anthony would never reject him in his sleep.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 59
Kudos: 566





	Slip Between The Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Just some pining feelsy cuddles, basically XD

Loki knew it was wrong.

It was a betrayal of trust. He was betraying the person he cared about most in the universe.

But, Loki was a selfish being and from the moment the thought had crossed his mind, Loki could never take it back, nor resist.

It started so simply. Anthony was having trouble sleeping. Nightmares or insomnia often plagued him and Loki offered to perform a sleeping spell. They were friends working together with the Revengers and Anthony trusted him, so he didn’t hesitate to agree.

There had been no concern, no _problem_ for the first few weeks.

But, one night they were on a planet and Anthony needed sleep. They were sharing a room with two separate beds. Anthony asked for the spell and Loki complied. The mortal was out like a light and Loki stood above him feeling… conflicted.

Anthony was laying peacefully and nothing would wake him unless Loki ended the spell or Anthony had slept a full ten hours.

And, Loki was in love with Anthony, had been for over a year. He longed to kiss, hold, and _be_ with the mortal, but he knew that would never occur.

He knew, even from the start, that it was wrong, but it didn’t stop Loki from pulling back the sheet, sliding into the bed and just… holding Anthony.

Loki never did more. He never even _kissed_ Anthony. He just wrapped Anthony in his arms and closed his eyes. He let himself believe, for a few minutes, that Anthony was his.

Anthony hugged him often when they were in the lab. Loki tried to tell himself it was no different. 

His arms curled around Anthony’s waist and he pulled the sleeping mortal’s back to his chest. He buried his nose in Anthony’s hair and imagined this was their bed. Anthony was relaxed and sleeping soundly in his arms.

Loki _knew_ it was wrong, and he knew if Anthony ever found out it would fracture their friendship and reveal everything he felt – but, Loki couldn’t stop.

Sometimes, he would even whisper in Anthony’s ear.

_You are beautiful._

_I wish you would take better care of yourself._

_Let **me** take care of you._

_You have no idea how much you are loved, Anthony._

_I would give anything to have you be mine._

The hardest part, was when he had to pull away.

Loki would never stay the whole night, he only allowed himself an hour (sometimes two, if Anthony had been recently injured and the panic still clawed at his heart). It seemed to get harder every night, but Loki made himself let Anthony go and crawl back into his own, cold, empty bed and try to sleep.

He rarely did on those nights. Loki was unable to get comfortable without Anthony’s warmth against him.

But, if a few sleepless nights were the price to pay, Loki would take it gladly.

He could never have Anthony, he’d long accepted that. But, he could now steal a few hours holding the mortal in his arms - and for those few moments of happiness? Loki would trade almost anything.

* * *

Tony had been having trouble sleeping from an early age.

First, it was an overactive mind, then it was stubborn determination and insomnia, then it was nightmares, pain and loneliness. 

Tony had given up on sleeping ‘normally’. He kept going until he collapsed or made do with broken or minimal sleep.

But then Loki came along with his magic and his offer, and suddenly, Tony could sleep for an entire night without any problem.

It was a _blessing_ , and Tony made sure to thank Loki every time he performed it.

Generally, Tony didn’t ask for it more than twice a week. If he was injured, of course, Loki insisted on using the spell to help his healing. It was working like a charm. It was _amazing_. 

He’d been using the spell on and off for a year when things started to go… weird.

Normally, it was a dreamless sleep and he woke up feeling relaxed and well-rested, but slowly, things began to change.

It started off small. He woke up in the morning remembering _warmth_ and _arms_ and _affection_. It was a good dream and by the time he’d met up with Loki in the lab, he’d forgotten about it.

But, the dreams persisted, sometimes, he even thought he heard Loki’s voice. He started to think it was _Loki_ , that was holding him. Which was ridiculous, of course, but Tony couldn’t help but notice he woke up smiling on those nights.

He thought about mentioning it to Loki, but the subject was just too awkward to broach. So, he said nothing. Tony _did_ start to pay attention more on the mornings that they happened.

That’s when he noticed something new.

His bed smelled like Loki.

Tony thought he was going a little crazy, but the sheets _definitely_ smelt like the Trickster God. When he found a black hair in his bed, it only heightened his suspicions.

He felt a little bit paranoid, and also a smidge guilty, but he set up a recording device in his room and had Loki perform the spell like usual. When he woke up in the morning, he checked the footage and… saw it.

Loki, looking at him with yearning and affection. 

Loki, sliding into bed beside him and holding him like Tony was the most precious object in the world. 

Loki whispering sweet nothing’s in his ear. 

And Loki, sliding out after an hour in the bed, looking like his heart was breaking, and disappearing with a silent teleport.

Tony sat staring at the monitor for a long time, unsure what to do, but feeling a soft ache in his chest. Maybe, he should feel violated or angry, but he just felt sadness. Loki could do anything to him, and all he did was cuddle with him.

He couldn’t bring himself to be mad, not when he re-watched the footage and saw all of Loki’s sorrowful longing and tenderness.

Loki was in love with him.

Tony switched off the camera and deleted the footage. He didn’t know what he was going to do, but he wasn’t going to leave around any evidence for someone to find.

* * *

Loki was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling.

It was another Revengers mission that called for him to share a room with Anthony. They often required accommodation when they were exploring a planet and Loki refused to room with anyone else. 

It meant more time with Anthony. It also meant opportunities to perform the spell that allowed him time with Anthony in his arms.

But, Anthony had not asked for the spell tonight.

It had been a week since he had last requested it, and Loki could not say a word. He had no _right_ to complain. He could only lay in bed and yearn for the man not three feet away.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but his bed felt cold and his heart _ached_. 

When he heard Anthony shift in the bed, his heart leapt, ever hopeful that Anthony would request the spell (he was a terrible, _horrible_ friend), but Anthony rose from the bed, likely wishing to use the bathroom.

He did not expect a hand to lift his bedding. He jerked his eyes open. The room was dark but he could make out Anthony’s shadow as the mortal climbed into his bed. He gestured for Loki to move and he did so on instinct.

Anthony then turned and pressed his back up against Loki’s chest. Loki sucked in a shocked breath, his arms hovering in the air and not sure what to do with them. Anthony solved the problem by grabbing one and pulling it around him.

The moment he had the permission, Loki curled around him. He pulled Anthony as close as possible and pressed his nose to Anthony’s hair. He let out a soft, trembling sigh and Anthony relaxed against him.

Loki knew it wasn’t a coincidence. He closed his eyes and tightened his grip.

“You know,” he whispered, his voice unable to hide the ache.

“Yeah,” Anthony replied, just as quietly.

“I’m sorry,” Loki said, unable to hide the guilt. “I just…” he swallowed. “I just wanted to hold you.” He pulled in a breath. “I never did anything else. I swear to you, Anthony. It was only ever this.”

Anthony gave a soft nod of his head. “I believe you.”

Loki felt the fearful tension bleed out of him. It wasn’t over, of course, Anthony still _knew_ , but he was here in Loki’s arms, so Loki felt a small flare of hope.

“Does this mean I can still hold you after performing the spell?” He hesitated, but dared to ask, “Does this mean I can hold you throughout the night?”

“Is that what you want?” Anthony asked. “Just to hold me?”

Loki stiffened. It wasn’t - of _course_ , it wasn’t, and Anthony could hardly be oblivious to it. Loki wanted _everything_ ; physical intimacy, emotional intimacy. He wanted Anthony as his partner and lover. He wanted them to share a bed each night.

“No,” Loki whispered, the yearning impossible to mask. “But, if it is all you are offering, I will take it gratefully.”

Anthony didn’t move for a long moment but eventually his hand slipped down and found Loki’s. He linked their fingers and quietly said, “Let’s start here, see what happens.”

Loki felt the blood rushing through his ears. He squeezed Anthony’s hand a trifle too hard, but the mortal didn’t complain. He just tugged up their hands, resting them against his chest.

“We’ve got an early morning, Loki,” Anthony murmured. “We should go to sleep.”

Loki swallowed. “Should I bespell you?”

“No,” Anthony disagreed. “I think I’ll sleep just fine tonight.”

Loki closed his eyes, the words flooding his chest with delight and hope. He knew he should be careful, but Loki couldn’t resist shifting his head and pressing a single, soft kiss to Anthony’s hair. It was something he had wanted to bestow every night he’d held Anthony close.

Anthony squeezed his hand in response, and Loki finally let himself smile.

Perhaps everything would fall apart. Perhaps this was his only night with Anthony.

Yet, Loki couldn’t bring himself to complain. Anthony was willingly in his arms and would be sharing his bed for a night. 

Loki was awake, and yet, it felt like an impossible and perfect dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe, Tony's taking the cuddles a bit lightly. Maybe, he's just got a soft spot for his slightly broken and lonely friend ~~who's just like him~~.
> 
> Either way, I imagine there are more apologies from Loki in future, and Tony waving them off. And dates and developing relationship fluff and happy ending and all the cuddles they could both want :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
